Funny Strinch
Funny Strinch Miejsce w Najdłuższych stronach i w Najkrótszych stronach Aktualnie ma 3 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach i 44 miejsce w najkrótszych stronach. Pragnę dodać, że drugie miejsce zyskałą dzień po stworzeniu strony, ale potem spadła niżej :( Profil (Czyli parę wymyślonych danych) Imię: Funny Klejnot: Radości Zwierzę: Sowa - Elnomina Wiek: Nastolatka/Młoda dorosła Status: Studentka Miejsce zamieszkania: Akademik Studencki w Manehatan Miłość: Dan Dukuntek Telefon: 716 234 874 (komórka) 346 897 253 (domowy) E-mail: funny.strinch@ponymail.com Rodzice: Ewelina Strinch (mama) Tomasz Strinch (ojciec) Rodzina: De Litne (starsza siostra) Limon Skate (kuzynka) Wygląd Funny ma grzywę. koloru kakaowego. Miała grzywę blond, ale od za dużej ilości magicznego kakao zmieniły kolor. Jej cienie do powiek są jasno błękite, jednak kolor oczu nie został jeszcze odkryty. Jej sierść jest koloru fioletowo - liliowego. Ma znaczek z piramidą. Jest jednorożcem i dawniej była kryształowa. Osobowość Ciągle i zawsze radosna... Fakt, że radość Funny jest już denerwująca, ale są kucyki które potrafią to znieść. Lojalna Śmieszka? Funny, choć jest śmieszką, nigdy nie zostawi przyjaciela w potrzebie. Romantyzm Radośnie? Funny w rzeczywistości nie zawsze jest radosna, lecz nigdy nie traci wiary. Umiejętność opanowanie śmiechu nauczyła ją zdobywać serca kucyków i zdobyła chłopaka. Radosne Spuźnienia Funny jest zadowolona z życia, mimo tego iż zawsze się spóźnia. Nie traktuje tego tak źle jak inni spóźnialscy. Radosny strach przed kotami Funny cieszy się, że boi się kotów! To strasznie dziwne, co nie? Ulubione|Znienawidzone *Kolor: kakaowy|indygo *Zwierzę: Pies i Sowa|kot *Rzecz: Książki|Plama na książce *Przedmiot: Żaden.... najlepsza jest przerwa bo można iść do biblioteki|Angielski *Roślina: Tulipany| Stokrotki *Księżniczka: Cadance|Celestia *Przyjaciółka: Break For Dancing (z przedszkola)|Break of Hair (siastra najlepszej) *Książka: Harra from Zarra|Harra from Zarra 2 *Film: Harra from Zarra| Zorra and his friend *Pisarz: Blow Blewing|Trenderhoof *Chłopiec: Dan Dukuntek|Ews Ontow *Nauczyciel: Historii|Informatyki *Kosmetyk: Cienie do powiek|Szminka *Zawód: Pisarz/Bibliotekarz|Rajdowiec/Lekarz *Jedzenie: Kanapka ze stokrotkami i tulipanami|Siano *Picie: jak myślicie? kakao i kawa.|Woda *Celebryt: Blow Blewing|Hoity Toity Historia Funny urodziła się w Krzyształowym Imperium. Była ziemskim kucykiem. Jednak w Gimnazjum na chemii przez przypadek zmieniła się w zwykłego jednorożca. Bała się pokazać mamię. Powiedziała siostrze by przekazała rodzicom, że jest już duża i zamieszka w Manehatan sama. Była jednak w płaszczu, by nikt nie wiedział, że już nie jest kryształowa i ma róg. Delitne powiedziała mamie, a ta uznała to za bzdurny pomysł. Wybiegła z domu szukać Funny, ale ta była już w jadącym pociągu. Kiedy przyjechała do Manehatan zamieszkała z Ontyls. Skończyła naukę i poszła na studia. Wysłała pocztówkę mamie by się nie martwiła. Znaczek Funny gdy była w wieku Daimond Tiary. Miała szkolną wycieczke na pustynie. Klasa znalazła nieznaną dotąd piramide i zaczeli ją zwiedzać. Przy zwiedzaniu część klasy odłączyła się i zgubiła. Funny została z nauczycielem. Jednak i oni się zgubili. Wtedy Funny pomogła odnaleźć resztę, a potem odkryła grobowiec Tufilymoona. Na koniec bezpiecznie wyprowadziła grupę z piramidy i zanieśli mumie Tufillymoona do muzeum. Wtedy liliowy huragan pojawił się i unisł Funny do góry, poczym rozległ się wybuch i wszystcy leżeli padnięci na ziemi. Jak Funny wstała znalazła na boku znaczek. Element/Klejnot/Żywioł thumb|Element RadośćiPewnego dnia Funny na lekcje plastyki miała przygotować swój elememt harmonii. Ale nie wiedziała jak się do tego zabrać. Pierwszy raz radość jej całkowicie przepadła. Wtedy koleżanki zaczeły ją rozbawiać a jak się zaśmiała na jej szyji pojawił się element. Co dziwniejsze były to przed zdobyciem znaczka i Funny nie wiedziała jaki zrobić klejnot. Ale dzięki temu odkryła swój znaczek .... prawie bo piramida wygląda na zwykły trójkąt. Zwierzę Zwierzęciem Funny jest sowa Elnomina. Bardzo lubi sowalicje i umie w pare sekund znaleść książke z danymi informacjami. Funny znalazła ją w śmietniku. Ktoś ją wyrzucił. Zabrała ją do akademika i wtedy okazało się, że ma złamane skrzydło. Kiedy Funny ją opatrzyła bardzo się polubiły. Talenty Pisanie książek Funny ma bzika na temat książek dlatego postanowiła pisać własne i bardzo jej się to spodobało. Pisze piękne bajki dla dzieci i młodzieży. Często nawet dorośli do nich zaglądają. Śpiew Głos Funny jest melodyjny i radosny. Ma tylko jeden problem: nie umie śpiewać smutnych piosenek. Opieka nad psami Funny miała w podstawówce pieska. Kochał ją tak mocno, że kiedy pociąg miał ją przejechać poświęcił się dla niej. Był to wspaniały pies, a duch jego wciąż nocą nawiedza Funny która to uwielbia. Szybkość Funny jest równa w szybkości Zarze Loriculi. Uważa się, że jest jedną z dwóch najszybszych w Manehatan. Najwieksi jej fani mówią, że Zara jest od niej o wiele gorsza. Funny z zazdrości o fioletowe bum stworzyła kakaowe -liliowe bum. Kiedy je robi niebo staje się całe liliowo kakaowe, a wszystkie w Manehatan kubki w Manehatan napełniają się kakaem z lilią na wierzchu. Wykonuje je tak: Za pomocą rogu podnosi się do góry i diabelnie szybko się kręci, tymczasem staje się pegazem na 5 minut i tak szybko robi coś w stylu podan dźwiękowego bum, że rozpędza się nie do zatrzymania i niebo nabiera kakaowej i liliowej barwy a wszystkie kubki w Manehatan mają już kakao z lilią na wierzchu. Pod koniec 5 minut leci na ziemię i za pomocą rogu znów jest zwykłym jednorożcem. Kolor Magi Funny urodziła się z miętową magią, ale podczas wycieczki magia zapiaszczyła się i już najprawdopodobniej zostanie na zawsze jedyną magią koloru piasku.\ Relacje *Celestia - Wróg *Luna - jak ciocia *Cadance - dawna opiekunka i BFF *Twilight - BFF *Rarity - Nienawiść *Swieetie Belle - Kumpela *Rainbow Dash - Nienawiść *Scootalu - Brak sympatii *Fluttershy - Przyjaźń *Applejack - Znajomość *Apple Bloom- BFF *Pinkie Pie - Nienawiść *Zara Loricula - jest prawdobodobieńśtwo, że to bardzo dalekie kuzynki Magia Funny urodziła się z aurą na czole (bo nie miała rogu nie?). Ale koloru fioletowego kryształu. Nigdy więcej go nie uzyskała. To właśne wzbudza jej podejżenia, że jest spokrewniona z Zarą. Potem aura z rogu zaczeła prowadzić mamę i tatę Funny do domu Zarry co jeszcze bardziej wzmocniło nadzieje na to, że są spokrewnione. Potem w przedszkolu(znów z czołaP magia wydobyła się po raz kolejny i Funny nauczyła się nad nią panować. Była miętowa. Na wycieczce przybrała kolor piaskowy co wzmocniło bardzo magiczne zdolności. Na Chemi potem zyskała róg i lepiej czarowała. Miejsce zamieszkania Funny mieszka w akademiku studenckim w Manehatan. Pokój dzieli z chłopakiem: Danem Dukuntkiem. Numer pokoju to 456. Mają w akademiku SPA i dostępne dla najlepszych studentek i studentów podwórko z najlepszą siłownią. Jest też oczywiśćie biblioteka licząca 1.294.602.725.192.629.161.789.192.619 książek. Starszy brat Funny miała starszego brata ale zmarł zanim ta się urodziła. Rodzice bali się o tym powiedzieć, ale w gimnazjum Funny przeczytała to kiedyś ze starych listów na strychu. Nikomu próć Danemu nie mówiła o tych listach. Ciekawostki *Ma 19-24 lata *Uważa, że opisy Zary Loriculy są jak Mary Sue. *Myślała, że ma zdobyć znaczek za pisarstwo. Wystąpienia * * * * * Cytaty - Kakao, spokój, kawa, to wszystko czego do życia potrzeba. - do kucyków ratujących życie psa. Galeria . . Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Młodzi Dorośli Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Studia Kategoria:Jednorożce